Non-lethal weapon systems may provide an alternative for law enforcement officials and strategic defense purposes. Non-lethal weapons may be available along a force continuum, such that a non-lethal weapon may be selected for a particular application based on the nature of the threat and level of provocation. Typical non-lethal weapons may include barriers, tear gas, flash grenades, acoustic guns, sticky foams, snare nets, stun guns, strobe lights, malodorants, etc. Such non-lethal weapons, however, may also have disadvantages. For example, they may be bulky, require advance planning to move into place, require large storage areas when not in use, or may be destroyed or used as weapons by crowd and riot participants. They may also be besieged by motor vehicles driven by crowd and riot participants. Further, some non-lethal weapons, such as tear gas, may still invoke physical and/or psychological injury and may fail to impede forward progress of determined crowd and riot participants.